


An adventurous party

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Mommy Manor [7]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, F/F, Facial, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Slapping, Spanking, blowjob, cum, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Kitten acts up at DND night and is punished
Relationships: Kitten/Multi, Mommy/Kitten
Series: Mommy Manor [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489
Kudos: 3





	An adventurous party

Mommy narrowed her eyes at Kitten. Mommy and Kitten were sitting next to each other. Next to them, around a low table, were 3 of their friends, Jenna, Emily, and Josephina, the DM. Josephina sat behind a binder, and she was slowly laying out a mystical scene. Or so Mommy thought. She hadn’t been paying attention ever since Kitten had “absent-mindedly” started running a hand up and down her thigh. And “absent-mindedly” returning the hand every time Mommy moved it. And “absent-mindedly” brushing her zipper every third stroke. Mommy had had enough of Kitten’s teasing. She quickly wrote a note and passed it under the table to the Josephina. The Josephina smirked, and passed it to the other Jenna and Emily. They nodded. Kitten was oblivious.   
The next time Kitten’s hand brushed Mommy’s zipper, she grabbed it, and held it up.   
“What are you doing Kitten?” she asked loudly. On cue, the others fell silent, and turned to look at her. Kitten flushed a dark red.  
“What do you mean Mommy?” she responded innocently.  
“What have you been doing this whole time while the nice DM has been trying to tell us what we’re doing?” Mommy’s voice was low, and testy.  
“Listening, of course. Why Mommy, is something the matter?” the innocent tone came again, but her eyes flicked. Her tell. Mommy chuckled darkly.  
“So you weren’t rubbing my thigh under the table, and catching my zipper every third pass, hmmm?” Mommy looked Kitten directly in the eyes. “And you know how you get punished for lying to Mommy, correct?”  
She had her. Kitten drooped slightly and looked away. “I was also listening,” she muttered.  
“Such a naughty Kitten,” Kitten jerked as the Josephina spoke slowly.  
“She needs to be taught a lesson doesn’t she?” Jenna and Emilia spoke together. Kitten’s eyes were round as the novelty D20 Jenna brought to every game.  
“A-are you s-sure?” she asked, looking at Mommy.   
Mommy signed “Is this ok?” Kitten nodded slowly.  
“Yes, my little slut.” Mommy’s voice sent a shiver through Kitten’s spine.  
Mommy pulled Kitten so she was bent over the table. It was low enough that her knees rested comfortably on the pillows they sat on. The table was already cleared by the other 3, and Kitten’s head reached the other side comfortably. Mommy flipped up Kitten’s skirt to reveal a complete lack of panties. Her cage dangled alone, and Kitten blushed as all 4 others came to stare at her butt.   
Mommy spoke first, “Were you hoping for this to happen Kitten? Were you fantasizing about getting fucked by all these nice people at this table?” Kitten’s face went even redder, and she nodded. Mommy spanked her once.  
“Speak up Kitten. Were you hoping that we would discover how naughty you were and punish you accordingly? Were you hoping to get stuffed and covered in our cum?” All of them slowly slipped out of their pants for Kitten to see. All 4 cocks rested invitingly in front of Kitten’s face. She licked her lips.  
“Yes Mommy,” the words rolled out suddenly, as if running to the delicious cocks in front of her.  
“Well first, we’re gonna punish you. And if you’re very good, we’ll breed you until you can’t even move. Understood?” Mommy moved back behind Kitten before the response came.  
“Yes Momm-EEP!” Mommy’s first spank broke the response and left a handprint on Kitten’s left cheek. Josephina and Jenna gripped her arms and held them down. Emily stood in front of Kitten, and slapped her gently with her cock. Kitten tried to catch it in her mouth. The second spank left a handprint of the other cheek. Josephina and Jenna pulled off Kitten’s dress altogether, leaving her naked. They grabbed markers and held Kitten still. The third and fourth spanks came in quicker succession. Emily suddenly stepped back and slapped Kitten hard across her face.   
Mommy looked at her, and signed “Together.” Mommy’s spanks and Emily’s slaps reverberated through the room. Unfussed, Josephina and Emily started writing on every surface. The slaps echoed together as “cum-slut” become a tramp stamp, and “free pussy” appeared with an arrow for clarity. Next, “for public use” appeared on Kitten’s chest, “got milk?” was scrawled on her left tit, and “pull for service” on her right. The slaps ended together and Kitten blinked, dazedly, as “cock goes here” with an arrow to her mouth appeared on her face, along with “dumb slut,” “bimbo,” “easy,” and “cum guzzler.” Kitten’s ass was then covered in the signature of each person present. Mommy came around in front of Kitten. Josephina stood to Kitten’s right, Emily, her left, and Jenna stood between her legs. Mommy gripped Kitten’s hair and pulled her eyes up to hers.  
“Did you learn your lesson Kitten?” she asked.  
Kitten blinked slowly. “Yes mommy. No more teasing during DND.”   
Mommy nodded, “Yes Kitten. If you want to be stuffed with cock, you beg nicely, on your knees.” Kitten flushed, and nodded. Mommy smirked. “Why don’t you give us an example of that begging now?”   
Kitten froze, then nodded. She tried to move up, but Mommy pulled her head back into contact with the table until she stopped. Kitten flushed even redder.   
“Please gimme your cocks. Please. I’m such a-” Kitten stuttered, at a loss, then continued. “Such a dirty little cum slut. I need your cum filling me up so badly. Please. Please stuff me fuuuuuuuuull,” her voice broke as Emily started preparing her. Mommy slapped her, and licked the blood from Kitten’s split lip up.  
“You will continue until my cock is in your throat slut,” her voice brooked no argument.  
“Y-yes Mommy. Please, I need cock so bad. I’m so desperate to feel your cocks filling me up with delicious cum.”  
Mommy interrupted. “Stroke any cocks that touch your hand slut.” Josephina’s cock nudged, and Kitten wrapped her hand around it. She stroked.  
“Please gimme your cocks. Please. I need to be fucked so bad. I need to feel your cocks filling me and fucking me dumb. I need to feel your cocks ruining my slutty little pussy. Please.” Jenna’s cock nudged, and Kitten stroked. “Please, fuck me. I need it. I need it so bad. I need cocks fucking me dumb every hour of every day, filling me with their- FUCK!” Emily started fucking her slowly, and Kitten sobbed. “Please gimme cock, please, please fill all my holes with cock until I-” Mommy gripped Kitten’s hair and slowly inserted her cock into Kitten’s mouth, feeling the vibrations of her begging the whole way. She suddenly shoved into her throat, and Kitten stopped. Josephina and Jenna let her stroke them until they came, covering her back and hips in cum. They then pulled away from Kitten’s grasping hands. Josephina joined Emily, and Jenna joined Mommy. Kitten felt another cock push into her pussy, and Jenna let Mommy pull out a bit, before both cocks invaded her throat together. Kitten went limp. She let Mommy’s hand hold her head in place and surrendered to the pleasure that was overwhelming her.   
Mommy grinned. “Y’know what the best thing of putting 2 cocks in her mouth is?”  
“What?” Jenna smirked back.  
“You can cum on her face and in her mouth.” Mommy pulled out suddenly and glazed Kitten’s face. Jenna groaned at the sight, and fucked her load right into Kitten’s stomach.   
“You were so right,” she agreed. They both walked around to Kitten’s rear. Kitten felt two massive loads of cum get shot into her, and she dribbled onto the table gently, spasming around the cocks filling her. Then 2 more replaced the spent ones. They started fucking her rough. Kitten drooled onto the table gently, eyes rolled back. Then, she felt a finger stretch her a little. A third cock entered her. She stretched her legs as wide as she could go. She looked back, startled, just in time to see a Jenna slide underneath her. She sucked on Kitten’s tits, slapping them a bit, while Mommy got Kitten ready for the fourth. Kitten flopped onto her Jenna’s shoulder as the last cock slide into her. All four fucked at random rhythms, and Kitten soon went cock-dumb again, drooling onto Jenna’s shoulder while she sucked and bite and licked Kitten’s lovely little titties. Kitten came. A full body orgasm pulled some more dribbles onto Jenna’s crotch. She smirked, and wiped it up on 3 of her fingers, feeding Kitten her own cum while she fucked more out of her. Again an orgasm struck Kitten, and again, Jenna fed her the dribbles that escaped onto her. Finally, however, the night had to end. Emily went first, fucking her load deep before stumbling back and sitting against the wall. Then Josephina, putting hers inside, but pulling out a bit early and covering Kitten’s pussy and butt as well. Jenna pulled out intentional, and shot all over Kitten’s butt, pussy, and a little on her back. Finally, Mommy grunted, and put her cum in Kitten as deep as she could, fucking the last dribbles out of her, which Jenna, of course, fed her back. Mommy admired the gape for a moment, but then pulled out a plug and stuffed Kitten before she could lose too much. Then she took some pictures for her blog, and for her and Kitten. She loved the reminders. She had a mirror covered in them. She chuckled evilly to herself as she went about taking care of Kitten.


End file.
